


Зеленый рыцарь и Огромная принцесса (The Green Knight and the Huge Princess)

by daria_moose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Innocent Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Сэм и Дин работают над делом, когда их спасает Зеленая Стрела, который, похоже, проявляет особый интерес к Сэму.Невинный!Сэм, Ревнующий!Дин





	Зеленый рыцарь и Огромная принцесса (The Green Knight and the Huge Princess)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Knight and the Huge Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454501) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это, — говорит Сэм с глазами, блестящими от восхищения. — В смысле, я видел много крутых вещей в своей жизни, но это… Чувак, это было восхитительно!  
 — Ну, знаешь, это вроде как и есть то, чем я занимаюсь, — парень — Зеленая Стрела, или как-то так — отвечает, смотря на Сэма с широкой улыбкой.

Дин так близок к тому, чтобы остановить машину и вытащить этого чувака прочь из нее.

Сначала они занимались своим делом — расследовали серию убийств, но потом поняли, что это не вампиры, а просто какая-то мразь, которая скорее пойдет на убийство, чем даст несчастным девушкам рассказать всему миру о том, каким куском дерьма он был с ними.

Так что да, они просто занимались своим делом, прежде чем этот чувак выскочил из ниоткуда, и Дин словно оказался в плохой пародии на сказку, где храбрый рыцарь спасает прекрасную принцессу прямо из лап монстра. За исключением того, конечно, что рыцарь носил слишком обтягивающий зеленый костюмчик, принцесса имела чертовски впечатляющий член, а монстром, по всей видимости, был он сам.

 — Мы прекрасно справились бы с этим, — отвечает он, слегка сильнее, чем нужно, вдавливая в пол педаль акселератора, что заставляет Сэма исправиться:  
 — Конечно бы ты справился, чувак, — они смотрят друг на друга в боковое зеркало, и Дин надеется, что никакая машина не выскочит сейчас перед ними, потому что заметить ее он сейчас будет просто не в состоянии.  
 — Немного помощи — это всегда неплохо, — говорит Сэм, не замечая напряжения в воздухе, — Дин, следи за дорогой. Если ты слишком устал, я могу повести.  
 — Никто не трогает мою детку кроме меня, — и это не о машине больше, и Дин уверен, тот парень его прекрасно понял.  
 — Дин такой собственник, когда дело доходит до машины, — смеется Сэм, снова поворачиваясь, — Так ты можешь сказать мне свое имя? В смысле, я догадываюсь, что ты не говоришь его всем направо и налево, но ты вроде как спас меня, так что, знаешь?  
 — Ага, я тебя спас, — парень снова смотрит на Дина, — Может мы могли бы выбраться куда-нибудь сегодня вечером? Небольшой ужин вместе? — он чарующе облизывает губы, но Сэм до сих пор выглядит полностью непонимающим его мотивов.  
 — О, да, конечно. Можно неплохо поужинать рядом с нашим мотелем.  
 — Что насчет ресторана? Думаю, мы заслужили это.  
 — Конечно! Дин, готов для этого?  
Дин едва сдерживает смех, когда видит лицо того парня после слов Сэма. Его братец так невинен, что даже удивительно, как ему вообще перепадает секс.  
 — Конечно, Сэмми. Всегда готов для тебя.  
На этот раз Сэм ярко краснеет, и Дин подмигивает, убеждаясь, что тот парень видел это.  
 — Круто. Встретимся в восемь?  
 — Да, до встречи, приятель, — говорит Дин, останавливая машину.

Парень выходит из машины, не без того, чтобы не взглянуть на Сэма в последний раз, и Дин уверен, никто так сильно не виляет задницей при ходьбе, как этот придурок.

 — Значит всегда готов для меня, а? — спрашивает Сэм, как только они остаются одни.  
 — Проверь сам, — Дин тянет руку Сэма и кладет на свою промежность, — Это из-за тебя, так что ты и разбирайся с этим.  
 — Оу, мне реально есть с чем работать, — Сэм смеется и сползает по сиденью до тех пор, пока его лицо не оказывается на уровне члена Дина, — Не переставай следить за дорогой, ладно?  
 — Конечно, детка.

Это подвиг, то, что они приходят вовремя, и, не то, чтобы Дина это волновало, но парень все еще не пришел. У Сэма несколько засосов на шее, и, судя по тому, как он ёрзает на стуле, сперма Дина, вероятно, все еще в нем. На какое-то мгновение Дин думает, что этот парень и вовсе не явится, что он понял предупреждение и не будет лезть не в свое дело. Но потом он вспоминает о самолюбии парня.

И если он был смешон в своем супергеройском прикиде, то сейчас все наоборот. Он одет в прекрасный костюм, и Дин ненавидит признавать это, но чувак выглядит больше, чем сексуально. У него нет никаких шансов рядом с ним, в его фланелевой рубашке и ботинках.

 — Привет, Сэм, — говорит парень, беря Сэма за руку, — Выглядишь прекрасно!  
 — Я… Нет, в смысле, ты себя вообще видел? — восклицает Сэм, — Ты реально, _реально_ красивый.  
 — Спасибо, — он мягко улыбается, одна его рука все еще на спине Сэма, — Пройдем на места?  
 — Да, умираю с голода, — подходит Дин и встает между ними, чтобы разделить их.

Они садятся по обе стороны от Сэма, который начинает понимать насколько абсурдна ситуация.

 — Итак, Сэм, я думаю, ты захочешь знать кое-что, правда?  
 — Ага! — Сэм улыбается, и его ямочки показываются. Дин сильнее вцепляется пальцами в меню.  
 — Наклонись немного, я шепну тебе на ушко.  
Сэм с радостью подчиняется, и Дину приходится смотреть, как какой-то чувак шепчет на ухо его брату и его пальцы сдержано потирают шею Сэма.

 — Готовы заказать, господа? — спрашивает официантка, прерывая тот маленький момент между Сэмом и этим парнем.  
 — О, не совсем, — неловко говорит Сэм.  
 — Смотри, детка, у них есть эти странные салаты, которые ты любишь.  
 — Я… О, да, возьму его.  
 — О, ты должен попробовать эту лазанью. Здесь она удивительна.  
 — Эмм… Э-э-э, — Сэму неловко, и Дин не может мириться с тем, что его брату так некомфортно.  
 — Возьми лазанью, Сэмми. Сходим поесть салата в другой раз.

Сэм благодарно улыбается, и Дин знает, что он поступил правильно. Он кладет свою руку поверх сэмовой и дальше продолжает есть свое блюдо в молчании. А что ему еще оставалось делать?

Ужин продолжался со смехом Сэма над каждой шуткой, которую отпускает этот парень, пока Дин тихо сидел в своем углу. Этот Стрела спас мир? Вот потому что Дин спас. Несколько раз. Это ничего не значит для Сэма?

 — Я просто отлично провел вечер с тобой, Сэм, — говорит Стрела, когда они выходят из ресторана.  
 — Да, я тоже.  
 — Знаешь, еще слишком рано. Мы могли бы пойти ко мне. У меня есть некоторые штуки, которые… могли бы увлечь нас, — он облизывает губы, придвигаясь ближе к Сэму, пока они не встают так, что их ботинки практически соприкасаются.

Ярость закипает в Дине, если он решиться подойти еще ближе к Сэму, Дин без раздумий отшвырнет его прочь. Кем он, блядь, себя возомнил? Они не сказали ему, кто они друг для друга, но тут не нужно иметь третий глаз, чтобы понять.

 — Спасибо большое, но мы лучше пойдем. Дин обещал мне длинную ночь, — невинно улыбается Сэм, скользя своей рукой по Дину, — Готов идти, детка?  
 — Конечно, Сэмми, — гордо отвечает Дин, наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Стрелы.

Они за руки идут к машине, Дин открывает дверь для Сэма и легонько шлепает его по заднице, пока тот залезает.

 — Ты знал, — наконец говорит он, как только они возвращаются в мотель.  
 — А?  
 — Ты знал, что он запал на тебя.  
Сэм улыбается своей, всегда невинной, улыбкой, и Дину хочется ударить себя самого, за то, что не понял раньше. Конечно Сэм догадался.  
 — Было приятно смотреть, как вы двое сражаетесь за меня.  
 — Ты мудак, — говорит Дин, толкая Сэма, — Не могу поверить, что я на это повелся.  
 — Ага, мне тоже не верится.  
 — Так ты в действительности не находишь его привлекательным?  
 — Ну, не знаю, зеленый костюмчик был горяч, правда?  
Дин бросает подушку в лицо Сэму, что только усиливает его смех.


End file.
